The Discovery
by Fantasy Freak1
Summary: This is a next generation fic---It's about Harry's kids, Lily and James. It could be the start of something good. Please Review


Lily tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't sleep. Something was bothering her, something she had to remember. But what was it? She sat up on her bed and tried to remember the events of the past day. It had been a normal day, quite uneventful. School, an exhausting quidditch practice

afterwards, then bed. So what had woken her up now? Lily estimated the time to be about 1am. What day was it? Umm, Lily thought, Thursday the twenty…ummm…sixth. THE 26th!!!! The MAJOR POTIONS TEST was TODAY!!!! How could she have forgotten? "Think fast", Lily thought, reaching for her wand, "there is still some time to study!" "Lumos!" Lily whispered to her wand. She used the wand light to frantically (but quietly, so as not to wake up her roommates) search for her potions book and notes. They had to be here somewhere. She grimaced as the realization dawned on her. She had left her book and notes in the potions dungeon! "OH NO," Lily said. There was only one thing to do now. She'd have to sneak into the potions dungeon to retrieve them!

As quietly as possible, Lily threw her robe on over her pajamas. Then she reached into her drawer for her invisibility cloak. Her father had given it to her for her last birthday. "Use it only for emergencies," he had said with a mischievous grin on his face. "Well," thought Lily grimly, "If this isn't an emergency, I don't know what is."

Trying to remain completely silent, the now invisible Lily treaded out of her room and down the stairs. She then proceeded to walk out of the Griffindor common room and down the stairs towards the potions classroom. She was getting increasingly nervous as she walked. Any moment now someone- Peeves, a ghost, Mr. Filch, Mrs. Norris, a teacher or even another sneaking student, could hear her footsteps and get her into big trouble. She walked cautiously into the classroom and spotted her books and parchment immediately. 

"Thank goodness," she muttered, scooping them up and holding them under her cloak. She was about to leave when she heard muffled voices. She stopped dead in her tracks and strained her ears to listen.

"James," said a very familiar female voice, "We have to be more quiet. What if someone hears us tonight?"

"Relax, Victoria," said a male voice even more familiar than the first. "No one has ever caught us before! What could possibly change that now?"

A smirk crossed Lily's face as she crept towards the end of the room, where the voices seemed to be coming from. She followed the sound of muffled giggles until she was sure of the exact spot. Then she reached out her hand and grabbed off their invisibility cloak.

"AAAHHHHH!!!!!," screamed the two familiar people that Lily now faced:

her brother, James Potter, a Gryffindor's prefect and Victoria Malfoy, a prefect of Slytherin.

"Relax, it's only me," Lily whispered to her brother.

"Lily!," James said frantically, "Why'd you scare us like that?"

"Scare you? What're you two doing making out in Professor Granger's classroom in the middle of the night?! I mean I know about your sort of secret relationship. Don't you think this is a little bit risky?" Lily said in a voice a few decibels below all-out shouting. 

"Shush Lily, shut up. It's the only way we can have quality time together in secret and Professor Granger is never here at night and…Wait a minute, why am I explaining myself to you?" James questioned.

"What do you mean 'you know about our relationship'?" Victoria asked frantically.

Lily dismissed the question with an impatient wave of her hand. "Oh it's practically common knowledge around Hogwarts. You two have been an unofficial couple since around your fourth year and you haven't been exactly careful about the secret. I mean studying in the library together and holding hands in the halls…Who do you think you're kidding? I mean, okay, the professors may not know…though I would not be surprised if Professor Granger knows…she knows everything…but most of the kids have figured it out already. " 

"Most of the kids have figured it out already." Victoria repeated dumbly.

" That's my guess. But don't worry. Your dad and my dad definitely don't know anything about it. And let's face it: they hate each other's guts. That's why you've been keeping it a secret. Am I right?"

Victoria and James nodded numbly.

"I thought as much. Don't worry; my friends and I are rooting for you two. I personally love the Romeo and Juliet type of relationship thing. I think it's really sweet and romantic."

"Is that all you have to say?" James asked, a twinge of anger in his voice.

"Yup, that's basically it," Lily said with a smile on her face. Sometimes she just loved annoying her brother. 

"What are you doing here anyway? You know we are prefects, and we can get you into lots of trouble for sneaking around in your invisibility cloak and investigating classrooms in the middle of the night," Victoria said warningly, trying to gain whatever was left of her dignity.

Lily burst out laughing. "Me, I was just retrieving my books and notes because I accidentally left them in the classroom and I forgot to study for my test tomorrow. See?" She lifted off a corner of her cloak so they could see her holding her book and pieces of parchment. "I dare say that what you two were doing is much worse. But I like you, Victoria. I can keep this a secret for you if you wish." She smirked. 

"Lily, you really should study for your tests in advance if you don't want your grades to drop again!" Victoria said in a scolding voice. She tutored Lily sometimes in an extra credit program that matched up older year students with younger years struggling in certain subjects.

"I think what Victoria means is, 'Do keep this a secret for us will you, thanks ,'" James said hastily before Lily could become defensive. 

"No problem. Just don't blame me if Adrian and Jennifer Weasley _accidentally _find out." Adrian and Jennifer Weasley were cousins and Lily's best friends. It was rare that she could keep a secret from them.

James and Victoria sighed. " Must you tell them?" Victoria asked.

"I need to tell somebody," Lily answered 

"Deal," James said, "Just make sure Adrian does not tell his mum what we were doing in her classroom in the middle of the night. And dad does not find out about this, understand? Now go back to the Common Room. Now."

"Okay," Lily said in an annoying singsong voice. With that she threw her invisibility cloak back over herself and sauntered out of the dungeon.

James turned to Victoria "I guess we'd better go back to our rooms now, huh?" he said. 

"I guess so." Victoria answered, still a bit shocked at being caught. James picked up his cloak and placed it over the both of them. 

"I'll walk you back," he said.

They walked out of the dungeon together. "James?" Victoria whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think she meant what she said? About all the students knowing about…us?"

"Probably," James said sadly," Lily can be a bit of a gossip when she wants to be. But I also trust her and what she said about she and her friends rooting for us."

Victoria smiled an invisible smile." I guess this means our relationship is not as secret as we thought it was."

"I guess so," James answered, "but maybe that's not as bad we think. I mean, we can't keep something like this a secret forever, can we?"

"I don't know," Victoria said uncertainly. "Bye James. See you tomorrow." With that she slipped from underneath the cloak and softly ran towards her common room, leaving James, alone and invisible, wondering what she meant by that. 

__

A/N: This is my first posted fanfic. If you want to see more, with more characters and all kinds of plots and situations, please review. Be specific please. Tell me exactly what you liked and didn't like about my fic. I welcome suggestions, constructive criticisms, and e-mail ([Cinnamon2k@aol.com ][1]_). I have a big imagination, but organizing my ideas into a story is hard work and I need support. SO PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thank you._

Just to clarify: This is a next generation Harry Potter universe fic. James and Lily are two of Harry's kids. Victoria is Draco's daughter. Professor Granger, the potions master, is Hermione and Adrian is her son (she is married to Ron, but I felt she's the type to keep her name after marriage). Jennifer Weasley is Percy's daughter and therefore Adrian's cousin. Hope you enjoyed the fic!

Disclaimer: The only thing I own here is what my imagination spewed out. Please don't sue me. Thank you. 

   [1]: mailto:Cinnamon2k@aol.com)



End file.
